


Generation:The Clouds Of Oblivion

by ShadowBladeWales



Series: Generation [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovah, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBladeWales/pseuds/ShadowBladeWales
Summary: The Oblivion Gates Reopen... In SkyrimGood Luck Ceyran.





	1. The Weather is Red

Its Dark. The time must be 12 am at least, what day? Mondas? Thurdas? Maybe Lordas? Ceyran didn't really care. Around 2 weeks ago his family were murdered by the cultists of Solstiem, they believed his family were aiding in the return of Mirrak, the first Dragonborn, who was recently defeated by the current Dragonborn.

The recent slaughter of his family had distraught Ceyran. He was beginning to starve and didn't care, but his body willed him to move. he got up from the spot where he had been lying for three days and left his room, after a minute of standing lifeless he left his house and stepped into the cold of Raven Rock.

He slowly trudged over to the market and bought his food, many people stopped and stared, "Haven't seen him for, many years," some said "not since his family were killed," others would say. he was treated like an outcast. He was about to enter his home when the ground shook wildly. He looked up to see smoke rising from red mountain on Vvardenfell, a nearby island of Morrowind. He quickly ran indoors, dropping his food and slamming the door. He ran to his trapdoor leading to the shelter he and his wife built, should this situation arrive. He closed the door and just in time too, as he shut it he heard rocks flying through the air and crushing people and homes in Raven Rock. He hid there for 16 hours, or so it felt, before opening the door and witnessing what remained of Raven Rock. Roofs caved in, Market stalls crushed and people's burning bodies surrounded by rubble. His home was destroyed. He went back into the shelter before arising with a map, a map to the Skaal Village in the North-East of Solsteim.

He walked for days, when he was able to see the Skaal, his feet ached and his chest burned with cold. He managed to make it to their bonfire and collapsed. When he awoke he was in the Great hall with the Leader of the Skaal, Fanari Strong-Voice, stood at the end of the bed. Fanari asked Ceyran his business, to which Ceyran replied, "I seek shelter, for Raven Rock has been destroyed in a recent eruption of Red Mountain."

Fanari hesitated to reply to this news, and told Ceyran he may sleep in the village if he gave them his word, he must aid in defence of the village at all costs.


	2. a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ceyran is forced to travel to Skyrim

Ceyran woke up in a dark room. It was around 4 am, he had woken early and went to wash himself. After washing himself he went and changed into his Skall clothing and went outside. While outside he could hear the wind. It was a warm breeze, that meant the sun was rising and it was warming up, he took off his winter clothing and put it in his shack. Half an hour later he was talking to another villager when he heard a fiery blaze, there was fire in the main hall and it was spreading, he heard the crackling and screaming of the others trapped inside. Within minutes the entire village was up in a blaze, Ceyran attempted to quench the flames in vain, he had to leave... he ran quickly for a boat and threw what he had in it: some clothes, a cup, water and food for three days. He had to leave, and so he set off for the one place he knew to be safe, Skyrim.

As he set of the cold, salty sea air hit him almost instantly, within minutes his teeth were chattering. He had a cut on his leg from last night and decided to splash some water on it to help, "ARGH" he shouted as the salt in the water burned his leg. He soaked a cloth in the water and wrapped it around his leg, he fell asleep, drifting towards Skyrim...

He woke up to a start as a horker lunged and hit his boat, he jumped up and grabbed his dagger, plunging it deep into the horker's face. As the horker let out one last roar Ceyran saw a pack of them heading for him when he realised that he had arrived in Winterhold. He jumped out grabbing his pack, sheathing his knife and slinging his bow and quiver over his shoulder as he ran as fast as his legs could move, every step took him several meters forward as he practically jumped through the air. He was clear of the horkers in seconds and arrived in the city within minutes. He walked into the Inn panting like mad as he went straight to the barkeep and asked for an Argonian Bloodale, he rented a room and collapsed onto the bed after drinking the last drop of ale. The next morning he was full of energy and ate a roast chicken leg and a sweetroll. He asked the barkeep, "Where is the best place to get some fish?"  
"Riften, about a hundered paces south of Shor's stone." He replys and looks up to see Ceyran had left, "I forgot to mention the Bandit camp."

Ceyran jumped onto a horse and loaded his bag as his cloak draped over his shoulder. The horse galloped forth and travelled many miles, a few hundered paces past Windhelm he saw a stick with a head on it, blood dripping from the mess of what was once a neck. He grimaced and galloped faster then was thrown forward as the horse tripped over a wire and boulders began rolling his way, the horse was crushed as Ceyran pulled his leg free and ran, he drew his dagger and sword as a bandit jumped down and before the bandit could swipe, Ceyran's blade cut through his chest and exposed his rib bones.

Another bandit fell before Ceyran was struck and an arrow was stuck in his back. Ceyran yelled and threw his dagger which cut the throat of the bandit on the bridge. He fell off and Ceyran retreived his dagger before running along the road to Riften as a bandit he had struck in the leg crawled slowly away, Ceyran walked up and stabbed him in the head "For my family."


	3. Dawn Of Dawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceyran makes his way to Dawnstar

Ceyran dripped with rain as he trudged into the inn. He had narrowly escaped death at the hands of the eruption. His family were dead long before this. He had only just come to accept this moments before everything he knew changed for the worse. Fire had engulfed his home and he was now laying on a straw bed at an inn, in Dawnstar. He couldn't believe he finally made it back here. He drifted of, dreaming of what his future may hold.  
Ceyran woke to a start. The image of a daedric prince from his dream still fresh in mind. He made his way out and payed for a glass of Honningbrew mead. He drank up and left. He dared to steal a horse and galloped to Windhelm in hopes of getting aid. From the stormcloaks.


End file.
